


The Attractive Men in Plaid

by aggressiveenthusiasm



Series: Coffee Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressiveenthusiasm/pseuds/aggressiveenthusiasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random coffeeshop!AU drabble featuring baristas Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Castiel with a special guest appearance by patrons Sam and Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Attractive Men in Plaid

 

“One medium, nonfat half-caf latte for the lovechild of Elton John and Ellen Degeneres ,” drawled Michael as a rather flamboyant  blonde boy wearing glasses and a purple scarf grabbed his drink and scurried out of the café, but not before throwing the barista a bitch face so powerful that Boy George himself would cower in its presence.  Gabriel frowned as he watched the boy leave.

“Oh, come on, Mike, be nice - he was a pretty one!”

Lucifer snorted. “Of course  _you’d_  think so, Gabe. You just liked that his shirt was so tight you could see the three hairs he has on his chest.”

Gabriel held back any retort he was about to make in favor of looking to see who had just walked in the door. His chin inched upward so his eyes could get a better look at the ridiculously tall man that had just walked up to the counter. Gabriel was shoved out of the way by Michael, who couldn’t look away from the slightly shorter guy that accompanied the new customer. Gabe gave him a onceover to be fair, but decided that even though the dude’s green eyes  _sparkled_ , he didn’t hold a flame to the majestic, giant beauty that stood before him.

“What can I get you?” Michael asked, flashing the man his most brilliant, charming smile. “I can do anything you’d like.  _Anything._ ”

Green-eyes coughed, a small blush rising up his cheeks. “Uh, two large coffees. Black.”

Tall-guy shifted uncomfortably under the stare of the much smaller Gabriel, who now happened to be gazing at him with his elbows propped on the countertop and his chin resting in his hands like an adoring teenage girl. Gabriel flashed him a toothy grin, and Tall-guy’s mouth twitched into a nervous frown.

“That’ll be five seventy-five.”

Tall-guy pulled a ten from his wallet and handed it to Michael while Lucifer grabbed two large cups and started filling them. Green-eyes took the coffees and smirked at Gabriel, who was now shooting fiery daggers at Lucifer. Tall-guy and Green-eyes found a table in the farthest corner of the shop.

“I’m going to make him my own, personal Jesus,” declared Gabriel with a dreamy sigh. Lucifer clapped him on the back.

“You wish, Shortstack. Looks like Prince Charming already found his princess, and it isn’t you.”

“Who said they’re even together?”

“Uh, one ordered for both of them, and the other paid for both drinks.”

“They could be cousins…”

“Michael, you’re not helping.”

“Lucifer, you were checking out Sasquatch just as much as Gabe was. Don’t even try to deny it.”

“I wasn’t,” mumbled Lucifer.

“Hey, I called dibs on Sasquatch!”

“You don’t have a chance, Gabriel. They’re practically sitting on top of each other. He’s taken.”

“Gabe, I’ll distract Pretty-eyes so you can stake your claim on the giant.”

“ _You guys don’t even know their names_.”

“Who cares?”

“Yeah, who cares? Details, Luci. He’s perfect.”

“Did you guys even  _see_  those eyes, though?! Can you imagine him looking up from be-“ He was interrupted by a loud cough from behind them.

“I strongly doubt any of you have a chance with either of those men.” Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel reluctantly turned their attention away from the attractive men in plaid to find Castiel standing there with a disapproving frown on his face. “Do you three actually work, or do you just stand here all day and talk about the customers?” He busied himself with the growing line of impatient patrons and ignored the silent glares from other three men.

If Castiel happened to steal a glance or two at the green-eyed man, well he’d never tell. And if the green-eyed man happened to catch his stare, well no one had to know that he mouthed Castiel his name ( _Dean_ ), and stared back. And no one  _definitely_  had to know that the wink Dean flashed Castiel before leaving the shop was the reason Castiel had just spilled a carafe of espresso all over himself.


End file.
